Passage
by DoctorWhoRules
Summary: DW with some TW 10Rose reunion and some master sat after Last of the Time Lords. Why does the Master want Rose with the Doctor? What is he up to. Please REVEIW! I beg thy


a/n:okay so here is a story I wrote in english class. Please reveiw this one its better spelling and grammer, cause I check it and had my dad spelled a word or two cause he teaches it.

Summary: Rose comes back to this world. She lands in torchwood. The master is back. Master/Lucy Jack/Gwen Rose/10th for now. I really dont want to tell you more cause then if I want to change it a little I can.

Disclaimer: okay who's idea was this... we all don't own Doctor Who BBC does okay

Passage

Chapter 1 Rose

Jack stares at the clock in his office eight months since the Doctor, Master, and Martha stuff happened. Jack offered Martha a job he thought it wold be nice, but she said no.

"Jack I think you should come here"Gwen said.

Rose was in the old power room, what happen to be the void. The white walls echoed thought the room bringing its past up. For a room like this it has alot of a past. The little black mark on the wall shine on Rose face as she remembered crying there. Pete gave Rose a job. Rose took it hoping to find the Doctor this way. She walk up to the wall and put her hand on the wall. "ow Doctor I wish you were here...I miss you soo much." She gave a pause as if she was waiting for a replied when it didn't she slid down the wall and cried herself to asleep.

Out of the middle of nowhere a bright light came and grabbed Rose.

"Lucy, did it work" a shadow said in the background of the room.

"yes master...yes"

"Ahh..what a good wife you are" The master step out of the darkness and fixed his tie as he step over to his wife.

"What is it Gwen" Jack said as he walked up to Tosh's computer.

"It's the rift ( you know that looks so work did I spell that right ) Jack and we have no clue what's going on and we thought you might have a clue" Owen perked up. Jack look at the DATA that was flowing thought the computer it was 324-6 and then goes down to 91-348. They're right the DATA ain't suppose to look like this at all.

"Well, did you check for any signal of any type,.. something new" Inato ased.

"Yes" Tosh replied.

"Well.. that wouldn't work anyways"

"Why Jack"

"This is with the void.."

"The what.. what the bloody hell is that"

"Well it's the space between paralle worlds"

"hun.." Tosh was interrupted with a big bang. The figure groaned and rubbed their head. "Where am I" the figure said. Jack jumped over to see it when all a sudden he said "Ro..Rose ROSE!!"

"JACK is that you" Jack scupped up the figure called "Rose" and hugged her. Rose couldn't believe it the person she was hugging is Jack "Oh my God i thought I'd never see you agian and that you were dead.. wait your suppose to be dead" Jack chuckled at this. Rose slapped his arm lightly "What" Rose shock her head.

"and You are suppose to be with your family...hows your mum anyways"

"wait.. How do you know"

"the doctor told me everything"

"he did"Rose look off in space thinking about what it would be like with her reunion and the doctor. Wait did he still love her? Did he still want her? How did Jack meet the Doctor again? Jack saw her face and thought this was the time for him to talk.

"Rose you can see him soon...Gwen go in my phone book and look up Martha tell her to come to the hub tell her The Rose Tyler is here she'll know the rest" Jack lead Rose to his office.

"Jack I'm here but Gwen said Rose was here and I didn't believe her at all" Martha was laughing "it's funny I guess... so what's up" Martha lead in the doorway arms crossed her chest. Rose looked at her weirdly "What do I got something on my face?"

"No Martha.. I need to know your old cell-phone number so I can call the Doctor and tell him Rosie's here"

"You seriously that's Rose" Martha looked Rose up and down she looked like a shop girl and that's all.

"Yes it's me you have a problem with that" Rose stared at Martha like she was ready to fight and Martha wasn't helping either.

"Down ladies.. Martha number" he put his hand out in fount of him.

"here 674-2394"

"thanks"Jack diled the number and it started to ring.

"Martha?"

"No Jack"

"What is it?"The Doctor said sounding a little annoyed.

"I got something of yours" Rose smiled at this.

"What"

"She's a pretty blonde"

"Who"Jack sighed. Rose said give me the phone and Jack gave it to her,

"ello doctor"

"Ro..Rose"

"Hiya"

"What the bloody hell"

"Nice to speak to you too"

"Rose you know what I mean"Rose giggled and seat in the chair agian acting like teenager agian.

"Yeah but were would the fun be"

"Yeah, hay Rose I got the coordinates in so see ya a second"

"Yeah knowing your driving it'll be a year later"

"Oi, I have you know my driving is perfect"

"Bye Love you"

"Bye...Love you too" Onces the phone ended Rose spined in the chair saying I knew it.

Love is Lost

Now it's found

Lets make the best of it

Before its to late

We could lose sight of us

I wrote it

Okay so wha ya think reveiw please next chapter Rose and Doc's reunion and Martha thoughts of Rose with more Master later on. I'm so sorry if there is spelling wrong.

P.S. I dont like Martha but she needs a break


End file.
